


A Big Pile of Idiots

by misura



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Morning After, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Rocket is always very cheerful in the morning. (No, he isn't.)





	A Big Pile of Idiots

There was something vaguely disconcerting and deeply annoying about waking up and realizing that in spite of all reasonable, rational thought-processes to the contrary, he might actually sort of have come to _like_ these four idiots he shared a ship (and every now and then a floor) with.

Of course, that particular delusion only lasted as long as people kept their mouths shut - or at least refrained from using them to talk.

"Is that Groot poking me in the back or is someone really happy to see me?"

"I am Groot."

"Not going to lie, that is just a _little_ disappointing."

"Hey, that's what _I_ was thinking last night."

"I am Groot."

"So what? What do I look like, a waiter? You want water, go get it yourself. You know where it is."

"I am Groot."

"No, you're not. He's just lying there. Drop him on the floor or something."

" _Don't_ \- hey. Are these bite marks? Did you actually _bite_ me? What the hell, Rocket."

"You should take it as a compliment."

"I am Groot."

"Sure it is. Look, I didn't even break the skin or anything. Besides, if you didn't want me to bite you, maybe you should have said so when it was actually happening. But as I recall it, you were way too busy begging a certain someone to, and I'm paraphrasing here, 'give it to you good'."

"I am Groot."

"I said I was paraphrasing. Look it up in a dictionary."

"Why are there people talking?"

" 'cause they're all idiots, and it's your turn to make the coffee, so how about you hop to it, Mr Muscle?"

"I am not a - whatever a Mr Muscle is."

"I am Groot."

"How should _I_ know? It's an Earth thing. Ask Quill."

"It's a ... a big, strong guy, all right? That's _all_. It's not like it's an insult or anything."

"It's a cleaning product."

"Oh, _now_ you're awake all of a sudden?"

"I had nothing to contribute to your idiotic conversation earlier."

"I am Groot."

"You're right, that _is_ a little insulting. Accurate, but insulting."

"I am Groot."

"Fine, I'll walk with you to the water tank. I could use a shower, anyway."


End file.
